A Vision Of Beauty
by hermywannabe
Summary: A DracoHermione and HermioneHarry fic. One Shot! Hogwarts has a masked ball and both guys like hermione, and, er...you have to read it to see what majic happens!...R&R please! Enjoy!


A Vision Of Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… blah, blah, blah…and I don't own JK Rowling's fortune. Darn it.**

Hermione found herself wondering if she should go. "Should I go?" she asked.

"Come on, Hermione, you'll have fun!" Ron said.

"I understand if you don't want to go, Hermione, but I think you should. You look gorgeous, and Ron's right, you'll have fun." Harry added.

Hermione was glad to have Harry as a friend; he always knew how to make her feel better when she was down.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, make up your mind already!" Ron, on the other hand, wasn't quite as sympathetic. But she had learned to deal with it. "Fine, I'll go." She said. She sprinted from the common room to her dormitory; she only had half an hour to get ready.

It was Halloween, and Hogwarts was having its first ever Masked Ball. Along with the rest of the seventh years, the Gryffindors were rather excited about it.

Hermione pulled on the dress from the bottom of her trunk, and quickly did her hair. There wasn't much to do. Nowadays, her hair had somehow lost its frizz. She let it hang loosely on her shoulders. Lastly, she grabbed the white jeweled mask from her bedside table and slipped it over her eyes. Hopefully nobody would recognize her.

_Why am I going through with this? She asked herself. She answered her own question: Its time to grow up. No more hiding behind a book, no more staying to myself, I'm gonna have fun._

She glanced at the clock and realized that it was 8:05. The ball had already started. She raced into the common room and found Harry and Ron to have already left. _Oh well, here goes_, she thought, as she glided down the staircases and hovered before the double doors.

_This is it, this is my chance. Nobody knows who I really am. I can transform into a real girl. _With that, she swung open the double doors and marched in with her head held high.

As the song ended, people began to look for new dance partners, and they also noticed Hermione. Within one minute, all eyes in the room were on her as she walked onto the dance floor. She was a vision of beauty.

One boy in particular couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione. He looked her up and down, taking in her gorgeous white strapless dress that showed off her curves perfectly, her beauteous, long hair, and her face that was partly hidden by her jeweled mask. (Think Hilary Duff in _A Cinderella Story_.)

_Who is that? he wondered. Why don't I know her? WOW, shes gorgeous! I wonder if she'll dance with me if I ask her? _

As Hermione walked along the edges of the floor she felt everyone staring at her. _Do I look that ugly?_ she thought. But then she realized that it was mostly the boys who were looking at her wishfully, while the girls were throwing her envious glances. She smiled to herself.

_Should I ask her? the boy thought. No, she'd hate me. I wonder what house she's in? She cant be in our year. Maybe she snuck in? That's hot. She's hot! How can I not know her?_

Hermione caught one boy staring at her. He was dressed as a Dementor. Oh, how original, she thought, almost every boy in here is dressed as a Dementor. She thought sarcastically. Great, he's walking towards me. She tried to walk over to the refreshments for some Pumpkin Juice; maybe he wouldn't spot her. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance, she really did. It was just that he seemed so cocky.

He cut her off on her _Mission: Pumpkin Juice_. Once he got closer, from what Hermione could see, he was VERY good looking.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked in what sounded like a falsely high voice.

"N-Nothing, you?" She replied. Wow, he was cute! And he looked farmiliar…

"I was wondering if u wanted to dance." He asked her confidently.

"Me? Er…okay." He led her onto the dance floor, the Weird Sisters playing one of their slow songs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his sculpted back, and he laid his hands on her curvy hips. They didn't talk throughout the entire song.

_I don't like him, Hermione thought, I have bad feelings. Its almost over, its almost over, she kept telling herself._ Finally the song ended. She saw a patch of blond hair escape from under his hood. She realized who it was before he spoke to her again.

"Malfoy!??" She was bewildered and ashamed.

"Ho-ho… How did you know?" He asked, _and how do I not know you?_

"I saw your hair." She replied, and started to back away. He followed her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Yes, she had thought he hadn't known. Or else he wouldn't have asked her, a mudblood. "Im off limits!" She replied.

"What, you don't like me?" He asked, bewildered.

"No. Good-bye." She was about to walk away when she spotted another boy power walking towards her. _Oh no, not again_ she thought.

He was wordless, just bent down on one knee with his hand held out in a questioning gesture.

She took it. He was dressed as a pumpkin, complete with a stem for a mask with two eye holes. She was sure she'd seen those stunning blue eyes before, they captivated her. As they began to dance, she realized that this boy was very different from Malfoy. He wasn't cocky, yet he seemed very sincere. She felt very safe with him, as if she could dance forever. When the song ended, they danced wordlessly for the next 10 songs. Other boys kept trying to cut in and ask Hermione to dance, but she stayed with this boy until the dance ended. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come, Hermione." He said.

"Harry?!" Hermione asked, her heart filled with joy.

"Yes." He removed his mask, and she removed hers. They smiled at each other.

Dumbledore made his speech to the students about how well the ball had went and how they should go straight to bed but he knew they wouldn't. Harry and Hermione didn't hear a word of it. Prof. McGonogall was ushering them all to leave. Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, had in hand. Everybody talked for about an hour, people slowly filtering out until all that were left were Harry and Hermione.

"So, have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, he sneaked off into the bushes with Lavender." They both smiled at each other knowingly.

"Thanks, Ha-" He stopped her with one finger, and kissed her lips. They snogged for everlasting tie, and when they stopped she just curled up on his lap.

"Thanks, Harry, for tonight. It was great." She said sincerely.

"Anytime. You're great."

"Harry, promise me one thing."

"Ok."

"Promise me we'll always be friends." She said.

"We'll always be more than friends." He replied, and she smiled.

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! My first fan fic! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I have another story coming, but im not quite finished with it. Also ,review with ideas for other stories! Horaaaaay! OH ya! Whoooo hoooooo!**


End file.
